


Drunk wiby love confessions

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: Wilbur confess his love for tommy. It is only implied that they fuck
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Drunk wiby love confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Dont like dont read. I materbate to hate comments.

Wilbur woke up, his head feeling dizzy and painful, he had a bad headache. He and some other twitch friends had a get together which led most of them to get drunk, Wilbur was one of those people. 

What scared him wasn't the headache and the fact he got drunk in front of his friends, two of them being minors, it was the fact that someone was in bed with him, and he was only in his boxers. 

'Oh shit' he thought to himself. Alright so we have pretty much only one option here, and that is that he slept with niki. He wasn't gay (he is in denial dont worry) so niki was the only person that he could have ended up sleeping with. 

'Ok shit, im just going to open my eyes and pray to god that she won't hate me after this' he thought, he was sleeping on his back with his arm around who he thought to be nikis neck. The person was sleeping on their side with their face in the side of wilburs bare body. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head, expecting to see niki, but instead he saw and boy with short blonde hair. He was in shock, he had denied all feelings for the boy for a long time, he did truly love tommy and want to be with him, but he knew it would never work out, nether of them were gay and tommy was a child. He pushed away all thoughts of likeing the boy when they came. 

'Fucking pedophile' was the only thing that came to mind. He was still in shock, he couldn't move, his head hurt and he felt dizzy and lightheaded, he also felt sick and disgusting. He closed his eyes again. He was tried, he hated himself for this. He had fell back asleep in disgust. He truly was a monster. 

_______ 

He woke up about an hour later. Tommy was still in his arms, his stomach turned to knots, 'ouch' he felt like shit. With his free hand he reached for his phone on his nightstand. He looked at the time. 

9:37 a.m 

He sighed. Putting his phone back. Then he felt some shuffling on his side. 'Shit tommy woke up' his mind raced with what tommy would think, would he hate him, tell his parents, the police? He was scared. But then he felt an arm hug him. 

"Mmh" he heard a soft groan. He turned his head to see tommy hugging him tightly. Wilbur shook a little, waking tommy up. "W-wha-" his eye fluttered open and he shifted his head up a little. "Wilbur- oh OH" he sat up. He was shirtless as well and had a shocked look on his face. 

"Tommy i-what happened last night?" He knew what happened, but a part of him wished it wasn't true. "Wil, um I dont really know how to say this but um we kinda had uh.. sex" he managed to say. 'No no no no no god no' his hands went straight to his head, he pulled on his hair. "Tommy im so sorry, I didn't mean to do things you didn't want. I love you and I have for so long it hurts tommy, I know we can never be together and all that but I need to tell you this, its ok if you think I'm gross or a pedophile and if you want to leave, I just needed to tell you that" Wilbur spilled out, he hated himself for this. 

"Wilbur, I love you too" he admitted. He had loved Wilbur for a long time and when he and wilbur went in his room last night he was beyond happy, hearing that wilbur loved him back was the best thing in the world. 

"Y-you do?" Wilbur was stunned. Tommy like him back. "Yeah dickhead now are you gonna help me up?" He said. Wilbur removed the blanket off of them to reveal Wilbur still in his boxers with cum on them and tommy fully nude with dried cum on his thighs and on his ass. 

Tommys face flushed in embarrassment at the sight of his body that had been destroyed last night. "Come on lets take a shower" Wilbur said while getting up. Tommy tried to get up but ended up falling down. "You can't walk?" Wilbur chuckled a little. "you fucking destroyed me last night, your dick is huge, now are you going to help me?" Wilbur picked tommy up and carried him to the bathroom where he turns the shower on. When they got in Wilbur had to keep a hand on Tommy's waist so he wouldn't fall. 

When they were clean and out of the shower, Wilbur gave tommy one of his hoodies and they made breakfast, they cuddled each other after that then tommy had to go home, they were definitely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> SOFT TOMBUR FOR THE WIN. Also please comment I crave validation


End file.
